This Love Is Ours
by DBT the awesome
Summary: The life of SHIELD agents Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff. Their ups and downs, their partnership on missions, and most importantly, their love. -Songfic-


**A/N Hey guys! So this is a Clintasha songfic, my second Clintasha fic and my very fist songfic. It's to Ours by Taylor Swift, but you don't have to know the song to be able to follow the story. ****The story and the lyrics aren't very literal, it's pretty subtle, how the two connect, but they aren't too subtle, hopefully. **

**Like I said in the summary, this is a day in the life of Clint and Natasha as SHIELD agents. The time frame is before the Avengers, and the last bit is after the Avengers, and there are slight mentions of the rest of the team.**

**Well, it's not generally my cup of tea, but I thought it would be good to challenge myself a little, so don't cry if it's horrible. I warned you. And I really hope I did the two justice with this song, because it's really nice. **

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers.**

* * *

_Elevator buttons and morning air  
__Stranger's silence makes me wanna take the stairs  
__If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares  
__But right now, my time is theirs_

"Excuse me," SHIELD Agent Natasha Romanoff said as she reached out her arm to press a button on the elevator. She sighed and looked around at the people surrounding her. Everyone had that distant look in their eyes. 'Must come with working for SHIELD,' she thought as she took a sip of the coffee in the styrofoam cup in her hand. The tension in the room was so great, it could be cut with a butter knife. Clint had taught her that phrase.

Agent Clint Barton, her partner on SHIELD missions and the man she owed her life to. He was also the only person in the entire world who knew how to make her laugh. In fact, she knew exactly what he would do in a time like this. He would put one hand on top of the other then twiddle his thumbs. It was something called the awkward turtle, he had said, to be done when there was awkwardness in the room. That was when she would giggle like a little girl. And Natasha Romanoff never giggled. Ever.

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves  
__They'll judge it like they know about me and you  
__And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do  
__The jury's out, but my choice is you_

Natasha sighed as she dumped the now empty cup into the dustbin. She walked along the corridor to her office until she heard the muffled footsteps on the carpeted floor. She whipped around and saw a young SHIELD recruit. He bowed in respect and told her that Nick Fury was expecting her in his office.

The redhead noticed where he was looking, her arm, where the SHIELD crest was missing. So, she had forgotten to put it on this morning, it was only that one time, there was no need to make such a big deal about it, she thought. But she nodded and was about to leave, when the young recruit quickly added that Agent Barton would be there as well. A smile was tempted to appear on her face but she just nodded again, thanked him, and left, trying her best not to jump around in glee in the empty corridors.

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_  
_People throw rocks and things that shine_  
_Well life makes love look hard_  
_The stakes are high, the water's rough_  
_But this love is ours_

The gunshots rang out in the warehouse, bullets coming straight at Natasha and Clint, the two assassins dodging them almost effortlessly. Out of the corner of her eye, Natasha saw Clint trying to get her attention. She turned her head and nodded at him, still delivering gunshot wounds to the AIM agents. He gestured to her, signalling that he was going to go round the back and attack from the area in the corner, where wooden crates were stacked, one on top of the other. It was a great place to attack, having a great view of everything in the room, and a good place to defend, being able to dodge the incoming bullets, the crates acting as a shield.

Problem was, to get to that area, he had to get past the AIM agents. There was a series of pipes which he could manoeuvre around unnoticed, but if one of the AIM agents saw him, it would be hard to shoot from his position. But that was what Natasha was there for. To distract the AIM agents, and ensure none of them spotted Clint making a run for it. It was going to be very risky, but they could do it. Together.

_You never know what people have up their sleeves_  
_Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me_  
_Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles_  
_But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine_

Bullets flew past Clint, the crate he was hiding behind defending him well. Suddenly, a grenade flew past him and landed on the floor just in front of him. His eyes widened before he ran out of his hiding spot and threw himself onto the ground when the grenade blew. Agent Barton barely had any time to get up when the AIM agents started attacking him.

Natasha quickly joined Clint in the fight, battling the AIM agents by his side. It was hard, but the number of AIM agents slowly dwindled, and the two SHIELD agents were about to wrap things up, when a menacing laugh echoed throughout the warehouse. Clint and Natasha turned their attention to the corner, where, from his hiding spot in the shadows, MODOK emerged and shot a blast at the two. They expertly dodged it, and looked at each other. Taking him down would be hard, but they knew they would defeat him.

_And you'll say_  
_Don't you worry your pretty little mind_  
_People throw rocks at things that shine_  
_And life makes love look hard_  
_The stakes are high, the water's rough_  
_But this love is ours_

Hawkeye and the Black Widow walked out of Fury's office, both tired and weary. They were given time to freshen up, but they were still exhausted from fighting MODOK. Natasha had suffered a minor energy burn, and they were headed to the medical bay to get it checked out. Unfortunately, it wasn't very minor, and the energy was causing her immunity system to deteriorate, and the skin surrounding the area to be red in colour. The doctor said it would heal, but it would take a while.

Clint looked at Natasha, sitting on that grey leather sofa, in her black sleeveless SHIELD uniform, revealing the burn on her left forearm. He sat beside her and held her close, comforting her. He took in the familiar scent of her auburn hair, and she took in the smell of his uniform. And in that moment, both of them knew that everything was going to be fine.

_And it's not theirs to speculate_  
_If it's wrong and_  
_Your hands are tough_  
_But they are where mine belong and_  
_I'll fight their doubt and give you faith_  
_With this song for you_

Clint opened the door, entering Natasha's room in the medical bay. The doctor looked up from his clipboard. "You're not supposed to be here," he said in matter-of-fact tone. Clint gave him a steely look, and he promptly mumbled something about coming to check on her later, and leaving the room. Natasha smiled at him, and he took a seat next to the bed she was lying on. He took her hand in his, his rough, callused hand, weathered from the fighting he has done in his entire life. Natasha's smile widened ever-so-slightly, and a glint appeared in Clint's eyes.

They didn't care about what anyone said, nor about what they thought about the closeness of the two partners. They were them, and that was it. It was impossible to tell what was going on between them, as they were impossible to read, all part of the job. Sometimes they would feel like it was too much, battling their haunting pasts, going on numerous missions and still trying their best to ignore the rumours about the two spreading around the entire SHIELD helicarrier. But whatever troubles they had, they would fight it together, and that was what mattered most.

_'Cause I love the gap between your teeth_  
_And I love the riddles that you speak_  
_And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored_  
_'Cause my heart is yours_

Agent Clint Barton was far from perfect. His loneliness, and the loss of his parents, and later his brother, resulting in the late nights at the archery range. Also his stubbornness, always arguing and insisting, tearing friendships and relationships apart. His sarcastic sense of humour, his arrogance, and his walls so high no one could see the top. But Natasha loved all that about him.

Agent Natasha Romanoff wasn't perfect. The person who said looks couldn't kill obviously never met her, as she could make you drop dead with a single glare. She was cold-blooded assassin, attacking and killing people without a second thought, and not to mention her troubled past, the cause of her waking up in the middle of the night, drenched in cold sweat. She wasn't submissive, she wasn't cooperative. She wasn't perfect. But Clint loved all that about her.

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_  
_People throw rocks at things that shine_  
_And life makes love look hard_  
_Don't you worry your pretty little mind_  
_People throw rocks at things that shine_  
_But they can't take what's ours_  
_They can't take what's ours  
The stakes are high, the water's rough_

Clint sat on the balcony of Stark Tower. It had been a week or so since they defeated Loki and the Chitauri, ad SHIELD had finally given them their long-awaited break. And they decided to spend it in Tony Stark's home. The breeze ruffled his hair, and the late autumn air caused him to put his cold hands into the pockets of his woollen jacket. He turned his head ever-so-slightly when he felt a presence, and found Natasha leaning against the wall. He turned his gaze back to New York City's skyline, guilt gnawing slightly at him. He knew what happened to him wasn't his fault, but he could have hurt her, and if anything bad happened to her because of him, he'd never forgive himself.

Natasha took a seat next to him, and looked at the night sky. She didn't blame him for anything, and that was what made it worse. He clenched his jaw, emotions swirling around his head. She noticed that, and gently laid a hand on his forearm. He gazed at her, and their eyes locked. Concerned blue eyes met guilt-filled grey ones. Before both of them knew it, they were leaning in, and their lips barely touched. They pulled away for a short moment before their mouths crashed into each other's. No one knew about them, and it was risky to be kissing in Stark Tower, where Tony and Pepper lived, and where most of the Avengers were staying. But they didn't care. There and then, the most important thing was each other.

_But this love is ours_

* * *

**A/N And it's done! Thank you so much for reading it! Like I said, it's not all that great. Hopefully you guys liked it. Please review!**

**~DBT**


End file.
